ETS2 Cities
Euro Truck Simulator 2 This shows the official countries (13) and cities (82). If you do not have Going East, you will only have twelve (12) countries and sixty-nine (69) cities. If you have Going East and ProMods V1.62, you will get an additional five (5) countries and an additional fifty-five (55) cities. In total: seventeen (17) countries and one hundred twenty-six (126) cities. ProMods V1.6 added an extra three 3 cities, but still no new countries. ProMods V1.7 will had 1 one new country: Liechtenstein and also 16 sixteen new cities in Finland, Liechtenstein, Belgium, Denmark, and France. When all the ProMods cities and countries are done, you're probably looking at over 200 hundred cities in about 25 twenty-five or 26 twenty-six maybe 27 twenty-seven, European nations if you combine ETS2 original and Going East! Maps. SCS Software are now working on a Scandinavia DLC map pack which may come with its own assortment of problems between it and ProMods. Even so, SCS are not allowed to remake the same roads as ProMods did however. ProMods V1.8 will add 4 new cities: Genova, Modena, Parma, Vicenza all are which in Italy. ' Cities by Country: '''Austria ' '''Cities: 4 *Innsbruck *Linz *Salzburg *Wien Belgium Cities: 2 *Brussels *Liège Czech Republic Cities: 2 *Brno * Prague France Cities: 8 *Calais *Dijon *Lille *Lyon *Metz *Paris *Reims *Strasbourg Germany Cities: 21 *Berlin *Bremen *Dortmund *Dresden *Duisburg *Düsseldorf *Erfurt *Frankfurt am Main *Hamburg *Hannover *Kassel *Köln *Kiel *Leipzig *Magdeburg *Mannheim *München *Nürnberg *Osnabrück *Rostock *Stuttgart 'Italy' Cities: 3 *torino * Milano * Venezia Luxembourg Cities: 1 *Luxembourg Netherlands Cities: 3 *Rotterdam *Amsterdam *Groningen Poland Cities: 3 *Poznan * Szczecin *Wrocław Slovakia Cities: 1 * Bratislava Switzerland Cities: 3 *Bern *Genève *Zürich United Kingdom Cities: 18 *Aberdeen *Birmingham *Cambridge * Cardiff *Carlisle *Dover *Edinburgh *Felixstowe *Glasgow *Grimsby *Liverpool *London *Manchester *Newcastle-upon-Tyne *Plymouth *Sheffield *Southampton *Swansea Total: 70 cities in 12 countries ETS2 Going East! DLC Going East! DLC added 13 new cities across Poland, Czech Republic, Slovakia, and Hungary. It only works with ETS2 version 1.5 and above. Czech Republic Cities: 1 * Ostrava Hungary Cities: 2 * Budapest * Debrecen Slovakia Cities: 2 * Banska Bystrica * Kosice Poland Cities: 8 * Bialystok * Gdansk * Katowice * Krakow * Lodz * Lublin * Olsztyn * Warszawa 13 cities in 4 countries ETS2 Free Cities Update The ETS2 Free Cities Update is an upcoming update for ETS2 featuring 3 three cities. 2 two cities in Austria and 1 one in Italy. You can find out more information on the SCS Software blog: Upcoming ETS2 Update Sneak Peak. This was also SCS Software's way of finishing the roads of Austria because fans were wondering why SCS Software didn't expand Austria after German Truck Simulator's Austria Edition. Austria Cities: 2 *Graz *Klagenfurt am Worthersee Italy Cities: 1 *Venezia (Venice) ETS2 Scandinavia DLC The upcoming Scandinavia DLC will include some new cities in Sweden, Denmark and Norway. Denmark *Copenhagen Norway *Oslo Sweden * Stockholm * Vaxjo * Kalmar Euro Truck Simulator 2 ProMods If you also get the ProMods expansion many cities will come. This is the list for the upcoming V1.7 ProMods map mod. Only 1 one new country is featured in this new update: Liechtenstein. Other than that, the total city count is 58 fifty-eight which means 17 seventeen new cities and a total of 18 eighteen countries are featured in ProMods V1.7 map mod. V1.71 addes many fixes and adds border outlines of: Hungary, Slovenia, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania. It also adds two 2 country names: Romania and Estonia but Romania, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Slovenia yet have any roads or cities. Belgium Cities: 1 * Antwerpen Denmark Cities: 11 *Aalborg *Aarhus *Esbjerg * Herning *Hirtshals * Holstebro *Kobenhavn Copenhagen *Kolding *Odense * Padborg *Viborg Estonia Cities: 5 * Narva * Pärnu * Talinn * Tartu * Valga Faroe Islands Cities: 2 * Klaksvik * Torshavn Finland Cities: 10 *Hämeenlinna * Helsinki * Jyväskylä * Kuopio * Lahti * Mikkeli * Porvoo * Varkaus * Tampere * Turku France Cities: 14 *Angers *Brest * Bordeaux *Caen *Cherbourg *Le Havre *Le Mans *Lorient *Nantes * Orléans *Rennes *Rouen *Poitiers * Tours Germany Cities: 3 *Burg A. Fehmarn *Flensburg * Oberhausen Italy Cities: 4 * Genova * Modena * Parma * Vicenza Iceland Cities: 9 * Akureyri * Blonduos * Borgames * Hofn * Keflavik International Airport * Reykjavik * Reyðarfjörður * Seyðisfjörður * Vik Latvia Cities: 1 * Valka Liechtenstein Cities: 1 * Vaduz Norway Cities: 8 *Bergen *Gardermoen *Geilo *Honefoss *Kristiansand *Stavanger *Odda *Oslo Sweden Cities: 9 *Goteborg *Jonkoping *Karlstad *Kalmar *Linkoping *Malmo *Skovde *Sodertalje *Stockholm Switzerland Cities: 1 * Basel United Kingdom Cities: 6 *Croydon * Fort William * Inverness * Oban *Portsmouth * Wick 'Total: 95 cities in 15 countries with 9 new countries Estonia, Faroe Islands, Iceland, Latvia, Norway, Liechtenstein, Sweden, Finland The other five France, Italy, Switzerland and United Kingdom have expansions. ' Euro Truck Simulator 2 Upcoming ProMods Cities and Countries This will show you all the upcoming ProMods cities and countries. Its really over 100 hundred cities in at least about 10 ten to 14 fourteen new countries. ETS2 default countries are shown below in a seperate heading section since they will only feature new roads, new cities, and a few rebuilt areas. Both heading sections are what is to come in the upcoming updates and patches for ProMods and is only an insider. Liechtenstein is being made but when it is released, it may not show on the map as an actual country because it is at least 1/2 to 3/4 smaller than the country of Luxembourg. Finland Cities: 6 * Kajaani *Kotka *Oulu *Pori *Rovaniemi near the arctic circle *Tornio Ireland Cities: 5 *Cork *Dublin *Galway *Limerick *Wexford Latvia Cities: 5 *Daugavpils *Liepaja *Rezekne *Riga * Valka Lithuania Cities: 4 *Kaunas *Klaipeda *Panevezys *Vilnius Moldova Cities: 1 * Chisinau Northern Ireland Cities: 2 *Belfast *Londonderry / Derry Norway Cities: 3 *Alesund *Lillehammer *Trondheim Portugal Cities: 2 *Lisbon *Porto Romania Cities: 12 *Arad *Bacau *Bucuresti *Brasov *Cluj-Napoca * Constanta *Craiova *Iasi *Oradea *Satu Mare * Sibiu *Timisoara Russia Cities: 4 *Kaliningrad *Pskov *St. Petersburg *Vyborg Serbia Cities: 1 * Novi Sad Spain Cities: 10 *Barcelona *Bilbao *Cordoba *Madrid *Malaga *Murcia *Seville *Valencia *Valladolid *Zaragoza Slovenia Cities: 2 * Ljubljana * Maribor Sweden Cities: 13 *Gavle *Karlskrona *Lulea *Norrkoping *Nykoping *Orebro *Ostersund *Sundsvall *Trelleborg *Umea *Uppsala *Vaxio *Ystad Extensions: Five Countries that first came with Euro Truck Simulator 2 (France, Italy, United Kingdom, Belgium, and Netherlands) will be extended again in future ProMod updates. Total Extension list is 4 four country expansions since a new city Antwerpen is featured in ProMods V1.7 map mod. Anyway: France and Italy and 12 twelve cities total. 11 eleven cities in France and 1 one in Italy. United Kingdom will have 7 seven cities. Like the heading above, this is just an insider of what is to come since V1.7 of ProMods has been released. France Cities: 11 *Bayonne *Bourges *Clermont-Ferrand *Grenoble *Limoges *Marseille *Montpellier *Nice * Perpignan *Toulouse *Troyes Italy Cities: 22 *Ancona * Bari * Belluno * Bologna * Bolzano * Cagliari * Firenze * L'Aquila * La Spezia * Lecce * Livorno * Messina * Napoli * Olbia * Reggio di Calabria * Rimini * Roma * Perugia * Pescara * Pozzallo * Sassari * Trapani Netherlands Cities: 1 *Utrecht United Kingdom Cities: 7 *Aberystwyth *Bangor *Bristol *Exeter *Fishguard *Holyhead *Norwich Trivia * City maps from UK Truck Simulator and German Truck Simulator were carried over to ETS2 * UK, Germany, and Austria's roads are obviously from UK Truck Simulator and German Truck Simulator * You may notice a city in the distance when you're going from Zurich to Innsbruck for example. That city in the distance is Vaduz. * Slovakia and Luxembourg were traded in favor over Spain and Portugal due to how long it would take to make the roads from Paris to Madrid and Lisbon. * Italy is the only country left in the game without its capital: Rome but it will come in the future. does have Rome in its maps but its not SCS Software made amd ProMods have now planned to extend Italy, make about 20 or so cities which includes Roma * Liechtenstein is not a country that appears on the in-game map because Liechtenstein is one of the worlds smallest countries and it would be very hard to model Liechtenstein into the game map. * Even though some roads represent real life roads, other roads in the game are fiction and made up roads. * Since Going East! DLC, city maps have increased by nearly 1.5 percent. * When you're travelling on highways or country roads, you may see some towns now and then. In some map mods, you drive through them. * One of the first cities that was featured in the ETS2 trailer was Milan and Dover. * In ETS1, Vienna was located on the Austro-Slovak border. If you see a city on the other side, that is Bratislava. In ETS2 however, Vienna was renamed Wien and moved to its actual location. Bratislava however, stayed in the same spot as in ETS1. * Some cities that were originally going to be featured in Italy were cut out due to how long it would take to make those cities. Goofs * Sometimes when you zoom in on the map, the border outline of the countries change and for some cities it looks like they're in the water rather than on land * In nearly all the cities, the AI can be too polite and sit there for minutes or hours depending on the traffic jam Category:ETS2